The present invention relates to industrial scissors that can be used to cut a variety of objects, deburr tubes, and strip insulation from a variety of wire sizes. In general, separate tools are used for cutting, deburring and stripping insulation from wires in industrial settings and in the home. There are a wide variety of scissors for cutting objects, deburring tools for filing and wire strippers for removing insulation from various wire types and sizes on the market today. A need has arisen for an improved three-in-one tool that is compact and easy to use.